


车技问卷

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 文手车技问卷--文字版





	车技问卷

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是LOF的错。

**勾引**

 

“达米安…？”提姆讶异的看着眼前的不速之客，那占据了他沙发的小恶魔，嘴角噙着邪气的上扬弧度，以及他用嘴叼着的——“我猜你今天不是来找我打一架的。”

提姆很快就摸清了现状，他脱下外套，利索地解开领带，正如达米安所期望的那样，在看到那双绿眼睛发亮的瞬间，青年就笑着将那枚避孕套从他嘴边取下。细长的银线牵扯而出，达米安揪住提姆的衣领，就像渴望爱抚的小兽一般，几乎是用啮咬的方式扑上去亲吻提姆的唇。

青年呼出的味道带着淡淡的酒气，达米安皱了皱眉，他一把将提姆推倒在地毯上，骑上他的胯，“你最好能操得我没力气跟你算账，德雷克，否则你可有不少解释要做了。”

提姆摸摸嘴角，腥甜的味道，哈，这个咬人的小坏蛋，他一个翻身把人压过去，耳边响起达米安的一声低呼，青年低下头对着男孩吹了口带着酒味的气，欣赏他皱眉的模样，“那就如你所愿。”

 

 

**意外地坦率**

 

提姆扶着达米安的腰，看着因自己的进入而面色潮红的男孩，胸口涌动的奇怪冲动几乎要冲昏他向来以冷静和理智著称的大脑，啊，这个罪孽的小混蛋，他让德雷克先生无心工作，而他明早有三个会议。

“提摩西，我可没说你能分心。”达米安不满地揪着他的衣角，衬衣都被他捏出皱褶——“你个蠢…唔！”

达米安刚骂了半句，提姆就扶着他的小屁股用力一挺，刚要说出口的脏话就变成了丢人的呻吟，男孩急促的喘息着，捏住他衣角的手松了又紧，“对，就是这样…你个笨蛋，呆瓜，蠢货德雷克…专心操我！”

你瞧，这小蝙蝠崽子真是半秒都不给他松懈的机会。

“你今天还真是坦率，”提姆坏心眼的捏捏他的臀瓣，看着男孩又享受又气恼地瞪视，青年玩味的低喃，“你知道，其实我更喜欢会反抗的你。”

“今天不了，提摩西。”达米安趴在他胸前，乖巧的像只猫咪，声音稚嫩却难以言喻的性感，“但我会让你习惯的。”

哦，老天…提姆暗咽口水，呃，好吧，他决定收回前言。

 

 

**道具**

 

“德雷克，你就是个变态。”达米安冷漠的看着西装革履的青年给他的双脚拷上的东西，他用力挣了挣，好极了，这还不是情趣用品级别，“你是怕我太早挣脱这玩意所以特地搞了个真家伙吗？那我先告诉你，这不会有用的。”

提姆摇摇头，一边去解达米安的校服上衣一边将手探入他只剩内裤的两腿之间——而那里早已硬起，真亏这小子还能装得若无其事，“其实你喜欢这样，不是吗？”提姆把手指从内裤的边缘伸进去，指尖挑逗的轻轻刮过小小达米安的表面。

男孩控制不住地发出了呻吟，他别开视线，紧咬住下唇，似乎在竭力控制自己不要发声，但提姆已经成功解开他上衣的每一颗纽扣，带着凉意的手掌肆无忌惮地在他裸露的胸前游走，“如果你乖一点，我会帮你早些解脱。”

达米安红着脸，凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，但他隐忍的声音早已暴露了内心的屈服，“你做梦…呜…”

那含在口中的呜咽让提姆兴奋地舔舔嘴唇，“哦？你刚才想说什么？”

 

 

**特别的体位**

 

“唔…”达米安在他身下轻轻的叫唤总是让提姆想起柔软的小奶猫，他强忍住现在，立刻，马上就要射在他体内的冲动，他伸出空着的那只手，揉了揉达米安被汗湿透的发丝，“德雷克…”

这一声低低的呢喃狠狠撩拨了提姆绷紧的神经，他抓紧身下白色的床单，再一次加快冲刺的节奏，达米安浑身一抖，抬起湿润的绿眼睛望向青年，男孩用余光瞥向他的下身，此时的姿势让他能清晰地看见自己是如何被进入，被侵犯，被染上另一个人的味道…羞耻感让他别过头，但提姆掰过他的脑袋，逼迫他直视自己，“好好看着我，达米安。”

提姆抬高达米安的屁股，将他的身体更用力地往前折，达米安身体的柔韧让人惊叹，青年非常顺利地深入，果然换了姿势会有不同的紧致度，小家伙里面可真热，提姆撩了一把头发，汗水正顺着他的脸庞往下滑，他双手撑在达米安两侧的床上，沙哑的声音透着急躁，“你真是个恶魔，达米安，见鬼的恶魔…”

 

 

**还不够**

 

披风下那具美好的身体就这样毫无保留的暴露在提姆眼前，这是他始料未及的。达米安小麦色的皮肤此时透着一层羞涩的粉，他的脸贴着床单，仿佛氤氲着水雾的迷蒙绿眼正一眨一眨地看着提姆，而他颤抖的双膝和大腿正支撑着他高高抬起的臀部，显然他已经给自己做过扩张——在提姆不知道的时候，眼前的一切就是一张露骨而色情的邀请函，来自他傲慢又不可一世的弟弟，达米安。

提姆试图抚平胸口的躁动，他试着吞咽，但怎么都无法抑制眼前景象给他的冲击…达米安的兜帽下半遮半掩的诱人神情，这只会让他口干舌燥。

“我本不想来找你，我想自己解决…”达米安的声音有些沙哑，一个字又一个字，就像有只爪子在提姆耳中轻挠，让他几近抓狂，“但是不够…我还是需要你，快操我，德雷克…操我…”

哦，这是他的达米安，总是这样任性又随意，从来不顾别人的感受。

“见鬼，达米安，”提姆低声骂道，“见鬼！”

 

 

**失去理智**

 

“你们…唔！”达米安的小嘴被强硬的撑开，他迷茫的望着眼前两个同样是提姆但又并不一样的男人，他能感觉到来自两个方向的火热视线，嘴里含着的东西让他除了哼哼发不出任何音节，这，这是什么奇怪的…情况？

视线有些模糊，达米安本能的含住提姆已经湿哒哒的前端，就像他已经熟练的那样舔弄，但同时下身又传来被刺穿的痛感，达米安低呼一声，往后看去，是…谁？

“德——”

“嘘，别这样叫，亲爱的，”和记忆中不同，他看起来更年长，更成熟，他真的是提姆？“叫我提摩西。”

“提、提摩西？”达米安迷迷糊糊的呢喃着，津液流出嘴角，年长的提姆伸出手指温柔地替他抹去。

“乖，再叫一声。”从身前传来他更熟悉的声音，达米安回过头，眼前人还是提姆——而且是他的提姆，青年笑得玩味，他在达米安耳边轻吹一口气，低声道，“亲爱的，可别忘了还有我在。”

唔…这、这到底是怎么回事…

 

 

**高潮迭起**

 

“啊啊啊啊啊…”

 

（这个我放弃，我要交白卷…真的写不来Orz）

 

 

**晚安**

 

“晚安，我可爱的达米安。”提姆用一个缠绵的亲吻结束了他们今晚的性爱，但似乎青年把脑袋埋进他的肩窝就没有再动的意思，达米安试图动动身子，却能感觉到某人已经疲软的某物还留在他体内…居然都不抽出去！

这个混蛋！达米安想骂人，但稍一动弹就能感觉到身体酥酥麻麻的过电一般，提姆已经睡了过去，温热的呼吸拂在他脸上，好像这一切糟糕的情景不是他的错一样。

身上压着一个睡熟的家伙，但体内还留着德雷克的一部分…再加上早先他射在里面的液体此时搞得达米安后面痒痒的，他不安分的动了动双腿，却被身上人皱着眉抱得更紧。

哦，老天，此时此刻他只想好好洗个澡而已。

提姆的腿勾了上来，当然这动作牵动到了达米安体内插着的东西，达米安差点没因为这动静再硬一次…很不好，这习惯真的很不好。

决定了，他明早就要狠狠揍德雷克一顿。

 

 

**早安**

 

“嗨，早上好，昨晚睡得还好吗？”提姆从身后抱住达米安，他能够清晰地感觉到提姆与他交合的地方又硬了起来…他居然还好意思问他睡得好不好！

达米安气恼地想咬他一口，但提姆却截断了他的动作，用一个舌吻封住了他的攻势，“是饿了吗，怎么一大早就这么凶？”

被吻到没脾气，这不是第一次，但达米安还是觉得他现在应该气得肺都要炸了才对。

“你给我住嘴，德雷克！今天你休想碰我！”达米安用力推开他，但还没成功逃下床又被抓回去，绿眼睛的男孩蛮横的挣扎着，昨晚睡眠不足的所有不满都在此时爆发，“你他妈给我滚开！”

意识到哪里不对，提姆眨了眨眼，按住达米安乱扭的双臂，“嘘，你应该知道布鲁斯的房间离这里不远，想被他听见吗？”

这话向来有用，但今天似乎不行。达米安皱着鼻子，张嘴对着提姆的手臂就是狠狠一口——“嗷！疼…达米安你个小怪物！”

“下地狱吧德雷克！呃！放开我你个蠢货！”

提姆索性一把抱住乱动的达米安，对他小声耳语，“嘘，别再挣扎了，你明知道这只会让我更想要你…”

“滚！我现在不想理你！”

“可你已经硬了，我也是，你真的不想——”

“闭嘴！”

“咳咳，两位少爷，一切都还好吗？”伴随着三下敲门声，老管家的声音在门外响起。

提姆飞快地捂住达米安的嘴回道，“一切都好，我们只是…在问候早安。”

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
